


Sunflower

by Danesincry



Series: Deaf Spider: Into The Spider-Verses [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deaf Character, F/M, Gwen is a great friend, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Miles morales is a great kid, OC insert, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Please Don't Kill Me, Spidersona, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Sorrel is Deaf Spider in his universe. He had a good life and had a bright future.But when he gets sucked into another universe, where Peter Parker is Spider-Man and had just died, he feels lost and trapped in a new limbo.He has to band together with Miles, Peter B., Gwen, Peni, Noir, and Ham to get back to his original universe.---Sorrel is my Spidersona that I love with a passion. It is told in his point of view so it will show the POV of the other universe spiders instead of Miles. Since no one is writing their Spidersonas on here yet, I wanted to be the first. Please have an open mind while reading this!





	1. Sign of The Times

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mostly character build up, then it goes into the actual story of Spiderverse.
> 
> Sorrel is called Peo for a good while until he gets a phone call and then it'll change to his preferred name. Peo is a nickname!
> 
> Sorrel is trans FtM, and his family is very supportive! I wanted to make a trans character since me myself is trans and I just wanted him to have a supportive family since I am closeted because of my family. Feel good fic!
> 
> ALSO, Sorrel has no problem with his real name, he loves it but he can't use it because of how he doesn't feel it fits and it is a female name. He named his cat that lives with his parents Esma, after his birth name! This is how I want to betray this trans character as, and please do not gripe if you do not like it. All trans people react differently and act differently. There is no cookie cutter for trans and dysphoria. He just likes his name but it isn't him. He isn't Esma. Esma is a girl that never was born, but Sorrel was born instead.

A young boy sat at his desk quietly, tapping his pencil against his desk idly. He was watching the clock slowly ticked up. The smallest hand taking its sweet time making its way up the face. It was painful how long his final class was. It always dragged on, even if he enjoyed it.

“Mr. Fleur.”

His English class was fun, they read interesting books and usually did decent assignments that were challenging but fun. There wasn’t much of a struggle for him to complete the assignments. He took his sweet time on them since he usually started the day they were due, and he enjoyed it. Usually his teacher didn’t break down books to the very fine details, like what color the carpet meant to the mood of the room or if it meant that he was a murderer. They were reading The Great Gatsby and they were focusing on the morals and the dynamics of the time it took place in. Simple.

Suddenly, an elbow dug into his ribs and he looked to the front of the class, his hand fumbling to his ear to turn up the aid.

“I’m sorry? My aid was turned down. I must have bumped it earlier and zoned out. I apologize.” His face burned in embarrassment as he looked at his English teacher. His classmate’s giggling were quiet and barely audible.

“Mr. Fleur, since you haven’t paid attention, I am going to give you extra work for the essay. Yours will be 8 pages instead of the 7 everyone else has to do. Your partner will explain the paper to you.” His English teacher sighed and looked at him with disappointment. He bit his lip and nodded as he looked back down. His hands dug into the school uniform under the table. “Class is dismissed.”

The class got up collectively and he shoved his books into his backpack silently. He could see his partner and one of his best friends waiting at the end of the shared table for him. He slung it over his bag and walked towards her.

Her name was Margret. She was slightly taller than him, and she had dark blue hair that was put into buns on the top sides of her head. Her eyes were a dark blue also and had fierce cat wing eyeliner accenting them. Her complexion was pale and clear. She was wearing her favorite nude lipstick, a dark reddish brown. It went well with her black uniform if you asked him.

“Peo, are you okay?” Margret asked and he sighed and nodded.

“I zoned out. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Peo nodded and smiled at her.

“You need to stop going out so late.” Margret waived for him to follow, and Peo’s feet picked up to follow. They walked out of the classroom to see lockers lining the walls. Students walked by them as they wove their way through the crowds. They had gone silent for the sake of Peo’s hearing. He had to turn the volume down on the aids so he wouldn’t hear any horrid noises that he didn’t need to hear.

They arrived to her lockers to see a boy standing at it, watching them from behind his rectangular glasses. He had dark curly hair and a dark complexion. He was slightly taller than Peo also. His name was Gabriel. 

They approached their lockers and opened them as Peo turned his aid back up.

“Hey, Peo, Margo.” Gabriel smiled and clapped his hands. “Guess what I did last night.” 

“What did you do this time?” Margret rolled her eyes and smiled as she traded out her books.

“I made this cute little Roomba like robot. It’s pretty small and still trying to buff out the controls, but it doesn’t clean. It is gonna be a spying bug.” Gabriel waved his hands as he talked enthusiastically. Margret sighed and shook her head.

Peo opened his own locker and switched out his books. He had a mirror inside his locker and he got a nice look of himself. 

Peo had pale skin that was clear other than a sky of freckles on his nose and cheeks from his childhood he spent in Florida. He has the same pattern but thicker on his shoulders. He had beautiful light blue eyes that were behind black circular frames. His hair was white and was fluffy. It reached right to his eyebrows for bangs and ended under his ears for the length. He had a black lip ring that inserted in the middle of his bottom lip and came out under his lip. On his ears were black studs and you could see black hearing aids. Peo was born almost fully deaf. They did some surgery on his ears when he got older and it helped him hear somewhat, and the aids just helped him hear a certain volume around him. It wasn’t bad, but he didn’t mind. Everything just sounded either muffled, through water, or just quiet. He survived and he liked it. He could just take out his aids if he wanted to ignore the world and its noisy clutter.

“Is that your final project? I don’t know if the board is going to approve it.” Margret shut her locker and it made Peo shove his books into his bag and close his own. 

“It was already approved! They thought the designs were cute. It’s better than Nathaniel’s dumb ink blotter.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and shut his own locker.

The three of them went to a prestigious private high school that was focused of technology and technical science. It was named The Magnolia Academy of Science and Technology. It wasn’t truly prestigious if you asked Peo, but they were well funded and supported by a large technology company. When they stopped making weapons and started to focus on improving the world, the owner and CEO started to notice the wonderful technology schools and funded them. But even before that they were proclaimed and well funded. 

“You’re insane.” Margret smiled when Gabriel stuck his tongue out at them. “I’m making a bot that helps with medicine distribution. Simple and easy.” 

“What about you, Peo?” Gabriel brushed over Margret’s bot, which made her huff, to ask him.

“I want to work on robotic limbs. You know how Deaf Spider has his own? They’re cool and I want to make a version for construction workers.” Peo answered.

His two friends seemed to pause for a second, giving him an “are you serious look”.

“Well, it’s a good idea. If you can figure out how to do it.” Gabriel didn’t chastise him openly, but Peo could feel it coming.

“It got approved?” Margret looked skeptical.

“Mmhm. They thought it would be interesting to see my take. They wanted a student to try and recreate the hero’s gear so they could try and figure it out.” Peo explained.

The trio were walking towards the dorms, which was connected to the school by simple corridors. Students and classmates were walking and laughing all around them. Some of them looked like they were stressed, some of them looked ready to fight or hug another student. 

“Interesting.” Gabriel smiled and looked forward.

It was quiet until they got back to the dorms. He shared a dorm with Gabriel so the three went to their dorm. Margret had a popular girl named Mary. She was kind, but very popular. She would sometimes hang out with them and it was nice.

Peo wasn’t a shut in or outcast like you would think. He was in the higher percentage of his class and bonded with his classmates well. They were like a huge family since there wasn’t too much of them. 200 kids her grade and they were broken into classes of 25. It wasn’t hard to get to know a lot of the kids. Gabriel and Margret were his closest friend and in his inner circle. They had other friends in his inner group, but those two knew his secret. They were all third years and knew each other since middle school. It was hard to hide things from them. They kept his secret and helped cover for him. They were his favorite of his friends and classmates.

Gabriel opened the apartment and let the three of them in. Peo threw his bag on his side of the room and watched Gabriel throw his on his bed. Margret dropped hers by the door and she fell into Peo’s office chair. They both had work desks where they could do work for classes or work on their projects easily. They had dressers and a small bathroom to the side and a mini fridge. The closet was split into two. They both had their sides and Peo’s side had the bathroom while Gabriel had the closet. 

“Are you going to join us for dinner or are you going out tonight?” Margret asked from the chair and slowly spun. Peo hummed, thinking for a second.

“I think I’m going to skip dinner. I’ll pick some up on the way back. Or if you want, just leave me some in the fridge. I don’t mind eating cold.” Peo shrugged.

“It’s 5:45. It’s going to get dark soon.” Gabriel informed Peo. Peo forgot that it was getting dark earlier due to the time change again. Their classes had ran from 10 to 5. It was a decision by the council to give them odd times.

“Once everyone heads to eat I’m going to sneak out.” Peo shrugged. At 6:30 dinner started for the students and lasted until 8:30. You could come and go whenever you pleased.

His two best friends nodded and started to idly talk. Peo got up and grabbed a box from under his bed. He undid the number combination easily. He opened it and grinned at the contents.

“Hey, you never told us what the combination was. I’ve tried your birthday, year, your family. Everything. What is it?” Gabriel had turned to Peo and asked.

“It’s the true beginning of World War 2. My dad is a nut and loves the wars. He called it the time that Germany truly started to fall.” Peo shrugged and flashed Gabriel a grin. “Try to figure that out.”

“Dios mios, I don’t even know the official start of the war.” Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Peo.

“I understand what he means. You’re just dumb and never pay attention in history.” Margret flicked Gabriel’s forehead as she swiveled by.

“Ow!” Gabriel jumped up to start a play fight. Peo rolled his eyes.

“You two are childish.” Peo laughed at them and shook his head. His phone started to ring and he picked it up to see it was his cousin. “Oh! Shush guys, it’s Peter!”

The other two stopped at Peo raised his phone up and answered. He held it next to his ear and made sure he could properly hear it.

“Peter! It’s nice to hear from you!” Peo grinned.

Peter Parker was his cousin from his mother’s side. His mother was adopted from France by Peter and his grandparents after they had Ben and Richard. Peo’s mother married a French man and raised Peo in Florida before moving up to help May take care of Peter when Ben died. Peter was about 10 years older than Peo, so he was 27.

“Sorrel. I’ve been meaning to call you.” Peter’s voice was soft and calm. Hearing Peter say his real name made him feel back at home. It felt nice. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, Peter.” Sorrel smiled and turned away from his box, slowly closing it.

“Gwen’s birthday is coming up and I need you to distract her on Friday. It’ll be until the party is ready. Could you do that? A lot of us are getting a surprise party for her.” Sorrel could hear Peter’s smile in his voice. Gwen was his best friend. They had a small thing in high school but it wasn’t actually romantic and they figured out they were better off as best friends. MJ, or Mary Jane, was her other best friend and Peter’s girlfriend. Thankfully Gwen didn’t truly mind them dating. She so called “shipped” them.

“Of course. Anything for you, Peter.” Sorrel watched his friends fake fight and try to not make noise.

“Thanks! I’ll call you Thursday to help with the plans and pay for your fare to come up. I’ll see you then, Sorrel. Love you.” Peter’s voice sounded warm and Sorrel smiled. He loved Peter’s voice. It was calming and it was one of the first voices he could actually hear as a child. Peter was basically a brother to Sorrel.

“Love you too. Talk to you later.” Sorrel hung up after their final goodbyes and sighed.

“Everything good?” Margret paused her play fighting with Gabriel.

“Yeah. It’s Gwen’s birthday soon and I have to help distract her for a party.” Sorrel shrugged.

“That sounds fun.” Gabriel grinned before looking to his phone. “Oh! It’s 6:25. Let’s head down.”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Margret got up and grabbed her bag. “See you tomorrow, Peo?” 

“Of course.” Sorrel nodded.

“Have fun. Stay safe. See you after dinner.” Gabriel waved and the two left. 

Sorrel sighed and opened the box back up. He stripped down to his tight sports bra and underwear before slipping on his suit, tugging on his mask also. He clicked his web slingers inplace and slid on his hand gloves before locking them in place. Taking out his aids and putting them in his utility belt, he put on his utility belt on and slid on his headset. He plugged it into the component on his back and grinned. 

“Alright.” Sorrel made sure he had everything before switching on the components on his back. He locked his box back up and slid it under his bed. “Let’s do this.”

Sorrel ran to the window and slipped out. He climbed and shot off on his webs. He swung through the city, watching out for anything that needed his attention. 

Sorrel’s suit was black at the top, starting with his head, and faded into bright blood red at his feet and red. On the full red was black webbing designs. His headset was red and had a spider design on the ear parts. The components on his back was a golden circular pack full of mechanics and technology. It had eight golden legs sticking out. The top two and third two were longer and were compact to look like the other two. They acted as legs. The other two stayed the same size but had their own functions. His headset plugged into it. His eye area were white and watched the city. You could barely see his lip ring through the thick material as it thinned around his nose and mouth. His utility belt was black and held his actual hearing aids, extra web fluid, and other necessities. He had an ID in the inside of his suit and money in a pouch. 

Esma Peony Fleur, also known as Sorrel as his preferred name, was Deaf Spider. 

At 15 he was bitten by a spider when he was out in the city and it gave him powers. It took him months of fumbling to get his powers under control. And for two years he had become the Deaf Spider. He watched over New York and kept people safe from big villains and any accidents he could protect. He tried to help the police and not step on their toes. He had to go to the captain once or twice to explain his methods and motives. He just didn’t want people to die like Uncle Ben, Uncle Richard, and Aunt Mary. Even if he never met Mary or Richard.

So here he is at 17. A smart teenager that has made his way through the ranks of his age, a vigilante hero that helps out. A boy who just wants to help and better the world.

Ever since he was bit, it had given him an amazing sense he called his Spider Sense, the ability to stick to surfaces, strength, a metabolism that didn’t really affect his weight because he burned everything quickly to keep up with his new life. And he had created an echolocation system through his newly heightened senses. It didn’t heal his hearing, but it made the small imperfection in his sight go away. But he kept his glasses for show. They were snug with his aids.

Sorrel landed on top of a building and watched the people walk around underneath him. Tonight was just a regular night. You wouldn’t expect it, but actual villains didn’t pop up every day. Just small crimes and freak accidents that liked to occur. He just helped out. Yes, there was Fisk, but he was slowing down thankfully as something happened in his actual business. 

Sorrel sighed as he watched the people bellow. They were all so… calm. Some would look up and send a wave his way or just ignore him. They couldn’t interact from that distance and they were used to it by now.

The public had a generally good opinion on him. He saved people and helped clean up any damage and debris that happened. The police were always iffy on him because he was some sarcastic punk that came out of nowhere. They wanted to know his identity but respected him enough to not heckle him. Some things are best left untold.

Sorrel stood up and shot a web out. He launched himself up and off the roof, swinging out. He went to let go and shoot a new one when the area around him started to warp.

“What the hell?” Sorrel cursed and yanked his hand away from the bubbly black warp. He heard a scream from above as more of it spread towards him. 

Sorrel started to free fall and he could see people and cars stopping to stare at what was happening in the sky. Sorrel screamed and the last thing he saw from the world he knew was the frightened faces of his people.

-

Sorrel blinked slowly as light shined on him.

“Hello…?” The voice was muffled and seemed to be many feet away and whispered.

“I-I can’t hear you. Give me a second. Shine the light away.” Sorrel lifted up a hand and tried to sit up. The person seemed to listen because the light moved away.

Once Sorrel was up, he blinked and looked around. He was in some type of forest. It was dark around them and he could see the flashlight being shined next to him. Sorrel moved a hand to fix his headphones, plugging them in all the way again. He could faintly hear cars and crickets nearby. They must be near a freeway or interstate. He looked up to see someone dressed in an off outfit. It was pink, black, and white. It kinda looked like his in a way. His eyes slowly widened and he rushed to get up.

“Woah there, buddy!” The voice was female. Which made sense. They presented as female. She held out her hands and put the one without a flashlight on his shoulder. “You just had a nasty fall. I’m glad I found this old flashlight.”

Sorrel peered at her and he felt an odd sense wash over him. She was like him. Spider powered.

“Who are you? I didn’t know there was more of me…?” Sorrel frowned at her, but doubted she could tell.

“I saw you fall from the sky. I was near the edge of the city and I was trying to scope out some of the landscape in this area. I’m not from here… I came here a week ago.” She slowly took of her mask and Sorrel blinked.

In front of him was Gwen Stacy. But she was probably 17 or 18. Way younger than the one he knew.

“Gwen…?” Sorrel asked.

“You… know me?” Gwen paused. She had an eyebrow ring. Which his didn’t have. 

“You’re not my Gwen…” Sorrel suddenly understood what was going on. “We aren’t in our universe.”

“Who are you?” Gwen frowned, a distrusting look on her face.

“Give me a second…” Sorrel took off his headset and mask. He reached for his aids and slipped them in. “There we go.”

“You’re a teenager too.” Gwen seemed anxious. Or distrusting.

“My name is Sorrel. I’m Deaf Spider. In my universe you are friends of my cousin. Best friends actually. His name is Peter Parker.” Sorrel held out his hand.

Gwen hesitated before shaking his hand.

“Nice… to meet you. I’m Spider-Woman.” Gwen said slowly. “In my universe you aren’t related to Peter. I don’t even know you.”

“My mother is adopted into his family.” Sorrel took his hand back slowly to scratch his neck.

“Oh…” Gwen seemed to understand. “My Peter… is gone. I don’t want to go into detail.”

“I understand.” Sorrel nodded. Baggage that shouldn’t be brought up. 

“Let’s see if Peter from this dimension is around. He could help us. He should trust you.” Sorrel offered.

“Yeah. Good plan.” Gwen agreed slowly.

The two of them slowly headed out of the woods. Once they got to the edge, Sorrel remasked and they shot off.

In the city, they made it to the main streets with the bright TV’s on buildings. In Sorrel’s world they were only in Time Square, so it was odd. But what was on the building’s screens made Sorrel’s through tighten.

“Spider-Man, or Peter Parker, was found dead. Age 27.” 

“N-no…” Sorrel tried to take a deep breath.

“Oh God…” Gwen whispered. “Whatever brought us here must have killed him…”

“He can’t be dead.” Sorrel turned to Gwen. “Right?”

“He has to be… but we don’t know if there isn’t any others.” Gwen turned to Sorrel. “If Peter is Spider-Man here, there could be another one on the loose. There has to be others. We need to find the others.”

“Where do we go?” Sorrel asked.

“I enrolled in this private academy. I faked my transfer. I can do it with you also.” Gwen offered. “We can get bunked near each other.”

Sorrel nodded. “Let’s do that then…”

“It’ll be fine. We just have to find others.” Gwen pat Sorrel’s shoulders.

“Yeah. We have to stay strong.” Sorrel nodded then repeated something Peter once told him. “Stay focused and reach your goal with great terms.”

Gwen smiled at Sorrel and nodded. They swung away from their spot to figure it all out.


	2. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefly meet Miles and go after Doc Ock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than last chapter and rushes through parts.

“So you’re also on a temporary transfer?” The Dean looked at Sorrel. Sorrel was sitting in normal clothing, a backpack in his lap. They had forged his transfer papers with an altered version of his identification. 

“Yes. My parents and I are only staying in town for a month and they decided this school was the best.” Sorrel smiled. “My parents couldn’t come because of work, but they thought since I was lucky enough to get a lottery spot I should come here until we leave again.”

The Dean seemed to process it before sighing. 

“You come from a prestigious family, so I will gladly let you attend and under your circumstances.” The Dean handed Sorrel a box and paper. “Schedules are simple. It’ll be explained on this paper. Your uniforms and key are inside of the box. Ms. Stacy, your cousin, will show you to your dorm.”

Sorrel smiled and nodded. “Thank you, miss.”

The Dean waved him off and Sorrel accepted what she gave him and carried it out. Gwen was outside.

“You ready, Sorrel?” Gwen smiled and watched him struggle to balance everything.

“Mmmhm.” Sorrel pulled out a key from the box he was balancing in one hand. “It’s room 220.”

Gwen nodded before leading him away. They walked in silence, leaving Sorrel to take in their surroundings as they went. The school reminded him of his own, but more elitist and cold. Students were everywhere and talking in groups.

At the dorms, Sorrel opened his door to see this tall and buff looking guy. He stopped what he was doing to look at the two. He had darker skin and his eyes looked soft. 

“Oh. You’re my temporary roommate?” He had a deep voice that seemed polite and inviting.

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you. I’m…” Sorrel glanced at Gwen who shrugged. “Peo.” 

“Hi, Peo. I’m Carter.” Carter hand out his hand. Sorrel took it and shook his hand.

“I’m looking towards to living with you until I have to relocate.” Sorrel smiled and Carter nods. 

“I’m going to see my friends, so make yourself at home. I’m the bottom bunk.” Carter pat Sorrel’s shoulder before walking around him and leaving.

It was silent before Gwen shut the door.

“Alright. Now that we can talk alone I think we should make a plan.” Gwen sat down in the chair and watched as Sorrel put his baggage down.

An odd feeling washed over Sorrel and suddenly he screamed and his whole body felt like it was being ripped apart before slamming back together. He gasped for air and looked up. Gwen was doing it also, holding onto her chest.

“That… isn’t good.” Gwen tried to right herself. “We need to quickly figure this out.”

“I agree.” Sorrel sat on the ground next to Gwen and sighed. He felt jittery and like he was at risk now. “So is this world… does it have almost the same people?”

“I saw Fisk and who I’ve learned to be Doc Ock.” Gwen pulled out a phone and showed it to Sorrel. “I saw Doc Ock originally on a tape in class, but I followed Fisk to see him meeting with her.”

“Doc Ock is a girl in this dimension?” Sorrel looked confused.

“Yeah. I guess some things don’t carry over. But I think I figured out what brought us here. They have this machine. We just need to find it.” Gwen ruffled her own hair and pushed it back. “They have a few others I’ve ran into during my time. I think we need to scope out their place and see if we can get into her computer. Are you good with technology?”

“Oh am I?” Sorrel grinned. “I can build you a machine that can help you do your job as a Spider. I’m decent at coding and I can create programs for the machines pretty easily.”

“How old are you again?” Gwen raised an eyebrow and snorted.

“17. I’m gifted.” Sorrel rolled his shoulders before bursting out in laughter.

“Alright. Well, I nabbed a card from an employee. I can get you into the tech lab. Make us badges and we can sneak in.” Gwen got back up.

“Deal.”

\--

Sorrel held the ID badges in his pocket and he approached where the meeting spot Gwen and him had agreed on. It was at the front of the main foyer at the school.

Sorrel went down the stairs quickly and turned to see Gwen talking to a girl. Sorrel turned up his hearing aids so he could hear them better as he approached.

“Gwenda. My name is Gwenda.” Gwen smiled at the boy and he nodded. Gwen looked slightly uncomfortable so Sorrel decided to quickly move towards them.

“Miles. My name is Miles.” The boy smiled then hesitated before raising his hand. He placed it on her shoulder and Sorrel internally cringed. “Hey.”

“Hey…?” Gwen gave him an odd look and Sorrel quickly skipped over.

“Hey! Gwenda!” Sorrel grinned, hoping that it took the attention away from Gwen. Sorrel turned his eyes towards Miles and looked him up and down. He was sweating badly and looked very upset. “You must alright there, friend?”

“O-oh! Yea. Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Miles tried to play it off and took his hand back, but it got stuck on Gwen’s hair. Sorrel was hit by a weird sense. This guy… felt just like them.

“Hey! Let go of my hair!” Gwen tried to move away, but it just made her yell in pain because his hand wouldn’t come out.

“I’m trying. I’ll just pull reeeeally hard okay?” Miles warned.

“No no, don’t do that!” Gwen tried to grab onto his arm and Sorrel’s senses went off. This was bad.

“Hey… HEY! Stop it you two!” Sorrel reached out to stop them and they kept struggling. “Calm down!”

“I got this!” Gwen shot Sorrel a look, trying to keep him out of it. “He just needs to let go!”

“I can’t!” Miles struggled. 

Sorrel groaned and reached out.

“I’m sorry, I hope this doesn’t hurt.” Sorrel warned before grabbing onto both of them and throwing them to the ground, tapping into his strength.

Gwen and Miles groaned loudly as they laid there, Mile’s hand still in her hair. At least he let go of her blazer. The security officer came running up and looked angry.

“What happened?” The security officer looked between the three of them and Sorrel quickly jumped into an explanation.

“Miles got super glue on his hands and got stuck on Gwenda’s hair. They were struggling and they tripped on me and fell.” Sorrel tried to looked worried. “They didn’t mean harm. Just an accident.”

“I see… is this true?” The officer turned to the two Spiders on the ground. Gwen and Miles quickly nodded and the officer sighed. “Then to the nurse you go. She’ll cut you two apart.”

Gwen looked very unamused as the two got up and marched towards the nurse office. Everyone stared at the three as they followed the officer to the office. He couldn’t hear their whispers, but he could see their stares.

“That’s the new kid. I heard he’s only here for a few weeks. He’s deaf and looks pretty scrawny. I wonder how he took out Gwenda and Miles.” Someone whispered as they passed. Sorrel could see Gwen look towards them and send a grimace.

In the nurse’s office, the nurse shaved off Gwen’s hair. Sorrel couldn’t help but smile at the upset look on Gwen’s face. He knew her for almost three days now and this was the most annoyed he had seen her.

“Nice haircut?” Miles tried and Gwen shot him a hateful look before passing him. Sorrel followed, sending a wave towards Miles.

“It doesn’t look bad, Gwen.” Sorrel offered. “It could be worse.”

“You have a point.” Gwen sighed and looked to Sorrel. “Do you have the badges?”

“Sure do.” Sorrel brought them out and handed Gwen hers. “I used the same coding and managed to access their system through some hack bot some kid left in there. I just copied the codings onto the card and made us profiles in their system. I also used your picture from the school database. I hate these ID cards the school gave us.”

Gwen took hers and looked it over.

“It’s a nice replica. God I don’t look that great in it.” Gwen cringed. “Anyways, after class we can go and try to check it out.”

Sorrel nodded and they went their ways.

\--

After an extremely boring set of classes filled with elitist kids and know it all brown nosers, Sorrel ran back to his dorm. Thankfully Carter hadn’t returned yet. He put his suit on and put on a jacket and sweatpants on to hide it. He made sure he had his badge and met up with Gwen at the building.

“Throw away clothing?” Gwen asked and looked him up and down. “You look like a college assistant.” 

“These aren’t my real clothes, so might as well treat them like what they are.” Sorrel shrugged.

“Alright then.” Gwen shrugged and moved inside the building, scanning her badge. Sorrel followed quickly and followed behind her.

They walked through the main lobby and made small talk with the scientists they came across. They explained they were temps and assistants that were temporary for the projects. They seemed to let them pass easily, not truly caring about it if it wasn’t in their department. Sorrel felt a bad feeling creeping up his neck and turned to see Fisk walking down the hallway.

“Gwen it’s him…” Sorrel whispered and Gwen quickly looked up to look at Fisk as he passed them. Something felt wrong.

“We need to find out where this office is.” Gwen pulled Sorrel into a new hallway and they started to go from room to room to find it.

About six minutes later, there was crashing and yelling coming from the hallways. Sorrel dashed out to see Spider-Man, the one that was on the screens, running from Doc Ock. There was a floating computer and monitor, moving out of the way of the tentacles.

“Oh shit. Gwen!” Sorrel called out to Gwen, who came out of the room. The computer was quickly running towards them and it collided with Gwen. Sorrel could feel the same feeling from when Miles approached them and Sorrel gasped. The Spider-Man ran past them to follow the computer, grabbing it from the person and throwing the monitor.

“We need to help them.” Sorrel whispered as they rushed out of the way of Doc Ock.

“Yeah.” Gwen watched as Doc turned the corner. “Let’s go.” 

The two look off towards the roof and threw away their badges into a trash can along with their throw away clothing. Sorrel took out his hearing aids and slipped on his mask and headset, activating his suit and he could hear again, and he could feel his surroundings better.

“Let’s go.” Sorrel grinned and pointed towards where Doc was plowing through the forest.


	3. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the other Spiders and May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't know if anyone noticed yet, but each chapter's title is a song! They fit the chapter and I feel like they fit the group.
> 
> This chapter breaks down Peter B's character a LOT and it lets Sorrel connect to him. I want to focus on Miles next chapter and then more of Gwen at the end.
> 
> **There is a scene later on in the chapter I need to address.**
> 
> When they all go to sleep in May's house, Sorrel will end up curling up against Peter and I don't want anyone taking it wrong. Peter is softening up to the children and he's going to act like a dad and like a brother to them. I saw how soft he got for Miles and how he wanted to protect him. I just wanted a moment of vulnerability from Sorrel and Peter tries to be there for him and let him feel relaxed. It is nothing bad or sexual. My friend made a comment about how close they got and I wrote it as like... a father holding their young child after a nightmare when they're upset after a nightmare.

Sorrel flew through the air freely, and it felt so good.

After days of being trapped unable to swing about and be free, he could finally dart through trees on his webs and legs.

Gwen swung next to him, seemingly enjoying the new freedom also. They flipped through the trees and watched as Doc Ock got temporarily taken out in front of them. They swung around her and Sorrel made sure to get a good look of her face and her crazy hair. She truly looked like a crazy lunatic and female version of the Doc he knew. Sorrel watched as she got back up and darted back towards the two Spiders in front of them. One was… badly dressed up like the other. It was truly pitiful.

Then the bigger well dressed Spider... glitched... and they started to fall.

“Shit…” Sorrel quickly glanced around and saw the other goons had fallen back. Doc was catching up quickly. “I’ll get the Spiders and the computer. Get Doc.”

“Got it.” Gwen darted away and went to get the Doc. 

Sorrel shot himself forwards, trapping the mini and big Spider in his webs quickly, and grabbed the computer as it slipped from the mini Spider’s grip on the cord. He clicked his spider legs on and they shot him from the ground and onto the tree. He moved up the tree to grab them and bring them back down to the ground. As they reached the ground, Doc Ock fell down and she groaned.

Sorrel allowed the two to fall to the ground and his legs kept him up before lowering him down. Gwen landed next to him and watched as the two other Spiders tried to collect their bearings.

“Who are you two?” The Mini asked.

“Yeah, who the hell?” The bigger said and Gwen took off her mask in a swift motion.

“Gwenda?” The Mini said before ripping his mask off. It was Miles.

Sorrel took his headphones off and placed them around his neck before taking his mask off. His hearing was cut off and he just watched the three of them.

Miles said something towards him and Sorrel just shrugged. Then the older one took his mask off.

“Peter? I thought you died…?” Sorrel tensed up when he saw the older Spider. It was definitely Peter, but with stubble and a gut.

Peter said something and Gwen then stepped in front of Sorrel and motioned with her hands. Sorrel could still see them and they both looked like they understood and nodded.

“Give me a second.” Sorrel sighed and brought out his hearing aids. He put them on and turned them on. “Sorry, I don’t usually take off my mask and headset.”

“Nice to know.” Peter said in a dry sarcastic voice.

“You’re Peter Parker.” Sorrel put his hand on Gwen’s arm as she moved to the side.

“And you are?” Peter looked him up and down.

“My name is Sorrel Fleur. In my universe, you’re my cousin. I was just a little toddler when Ben died. I grew up with you.” Sorrel paused. “Sorry that was suddenly very personal.” 

“Yeah, I definitely don’t know you. The last name rings a bell but the rest doesn’t. Sorry.” This Peter seemed to be offset. Like something bad happened to him to lead to some sort of sad downfall. It made Sorrel uncomfortable. But having the alternate version of his cousin in front of him… made him feel sentimental.

“Gwenda and Sorrel… You’re both from other dimensions?” Miles asked and Sorrel snorted.

“Her name is Gwen. Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t make fun of this earlier, but Gwenda? Like Gwenda the fucking good?” Sorrel laughed and smacked his thighs.

“Stop laughing at me.” Gwen sighed and looked back towards Doc. “We should seriously get out of here, though. We can talk about our sad pasts and connections when we get to a safe place. And I know one.”

“I agree.” Peter looks at Doc and Miles nods.

-

“He broke this?” Gwen asked, turning the USB drive in her hand.

“Yeah. He fell. He’s totally embarrassed by it so let’s not talk about it.” Miles smiled at Gwen.

“They’re cute together. Talking like that.” Peter spoke up towards Sorrel, causing Sorrel to look from the two teenagers to Peter. Sorrel sat on Peter’s legs, which were propped up on the chairs. He more… perched over them actually. “They remind me of young love. I had a friend named Gwen in my universe.”

“Really?” Sorrel spoke quietly.

“Yeah. She was nice. She was interested in Spider-Man, but not the guy behind the mask.” Peter shrugged. “They make me miss what I had.”

“What happened?” Sorrel asked.

“MJ and I didn’t work out. You said that you’re related to me in your version so I know you know who she is.” Peter looked to Sorrel, who nodded. “It’s just… I was afraid of having kids I guess. It caused a tear between us and I ran. It hurt MJ and I blame myself for the relationship going downhill. It was my fault anyways.”

“I’m sorry.” Sorrel placed a hand on Peter’s leg to show he was sorry.

“It’s fine. I had it coming.” Peter sighed. “Do you not talk much?”

“I talk around my close friends a lot or in the suit. I never actually chatter much other than then. Gwen had me talking because I feel at ease around her.” Sorrel explained.

“Can I ask about one thing about your universe?” Peter asked.

“Of course.” Sorrel looked to his eyes.

“Were we close?” Peter asked.

Sorrel paused, looking at the Peter in front of him. He looked like he had been through hell and back. Like his life had beaten him and left him hopeless. He let himself go after he lost it all and now he actually has something to work towards now. And not for him, but for the sake of everyone he cares for.

“Yes… You were the first voice I heard when I was a child.” Sorrel admitted and looked away. “You know, when I realized what would happen to my family and friends back in my home, I felt sorry for them. They must be worried about me. You must be going out of your mind. I had only talked to you twenty minutes before I went missing. I don’t want them to die. My family and friends are my everything...”

Peter stared at Sorrel like he had just been personally and emotionally touched.

“We will fix this and get you back home, kid. You’ll be able to see your Peter again. I promise.”

-

“Are you sure?” Sorrel asked with a tight voice.

“I’m agreeing with the small fry. We shouldn’t do this.” Peter turned away from the door but Gwen reached out and yanked him back.

“Yes. She’s the only one we can go to!” Gwen grit through her teeth and shot Sorrel a look.

Sorrel already knew who it was the second they got on the street. The same street he grew up on in his universe. He guessed this universe was very close to his own and it hurt. Aunt May was a wonderful woman. She was the most supportive woman in his life other than his mom and Peter’s friends. She was the first person he came out to and he wasn’t ready to face another universe’s version of her, especially right after her Peter died. It wasn’t fair. It also wasn’t fair to Peter either. But they had to do this. She could only help them.

“We need to do this.” Sorrel nodded and reached up to the doorbell before Peter could protest. He buzzed it and stepped back to stand next to Miles.

There was silence before the door opened.

“Kids, I love the thought, but I’m getting tired-” May’s voice sounded tired and her face looked weathered as she looked out at them. Her eyes widened and she dropped the bat in her hands.

Peter slowly took off his mask and stepped towards her.

“Peter…?” May whispered.

“May…” Peter accepted the hug she gave him. “I think… I think I’m in another universe or dimension. We need help.”

Peter’s voice was full of pain. He sounded like he was going to fall apart. Peter B. Parker, who looked around 36, the one that seemed to not care much, was going to start crying.

“It’s okay…” May pat his back and let Peter cherish it. “You’re just like Peter… but brunette and chubby.”

Peter let out a quiet noise of distress, making May laugh.

“Please. You four come inside.” May slowly let go of Peter and put her hand on his. She lead them inside. “How can I help you four?”

“This drive.” Gwen held it up. It still looked like it had been through hell.

“Peter gave it to me… I’m so sorry. I was there when it happened…” Miles had slid his mask off, and so did Gwen. Sorrel wasn’t comfortable enough to slide it off yet.

“It’s okay. I promise.” May gave Miles a soft but broken smile. “I promise.”

May then took the USB and turned it over.

“I can help you.” May confirmed.

May brought them to a shed, where Peter made an off comment about his own place. They went inside and Peter made another comment about the transportation hanging around. They stepped off the platform and Sorrel slowly slid his headset and took his mask off. He slid in his aids and turned them on. 

They all walked around, looking at the suits as May told them about Peter. This Peter was… he was wonderful. Not as great as Sorrel’s, but a great Spider-Man.

“May... “ Sorrel turned to May, who looked away from Miles who stared at the suits.

“Yes, hun?” May smiled at Sorrel.

“Do you know anyone with the last name of Fleur?” Sorrel was hopeful. Maybe his family was in this universe also.

“Ben and Richard had a friend who had that last name. The wife died after childbirth and the husband raised his child down south. They come up every year to see me.” May looked Sorrel up and down. “Are you…?”

“Esma?” Sorrel filled it in. “I go by Sorrel. You are my aunt in my universe. You raised two great nephews.”

May let out a long breath and smiled at Sorrel.

“I’m sure we will get you back home.” May promised. “But thankfully I can make sure it’ll happen.”

Sorrel then felt the movement above them and looked up to see four figures coming down. A pig in a spider suit, a man covered in a black suit and trench coat, and a girl with a robot.

“Woah…” Miles breathed out.

“I’m Noir. I’m a detective.” Noir introduced himself.

“I’m Peni and this is SP//R! She’s my psychic partner!” Peni smiled and hugged her robot, SP//R.

“I’m Peter Porker. I guess call me Hog.” Hog offered a hand that was wet. “I just used the bathroom and washed my hands, sorry.”

“We can fix the USB and get us all back home. One of us can do that right?” Miles asked.

“Yup! I can!” Peni cheered and Sorrel raised his hand.

“Good. Miles knows where it is so we can get there and I’ll deactivate it and destroy once you are all out.” Peter nodded.

“Wait, let me.” Miles spoke up. “Guys, I’m from this universe. It makes sense.”

“No offense, but you just got your powers. You aren’t ready, Miles.” Gwen frowned.

“I agree.” Hog shrugged.

“Can you fight under pressure?” Noir asked and pushed Miles.

“And hack at the same time?” Peni threw something at Miles, which he caught. 

“Yeah!” Noir pushed him again.

“Hey, stop that.” Sorrel frowned and tried to stop Noir. It wasn’t fair. Miles just got his powers and he needed training. This wasn’t going to help them.

“He isn’t ready.” Gwen spoke towards Peter, who watched them pick on Miles. Peter then stepped towards him and got Miles out of the abuse.

“Look, he can turn invisible and shock people.” Peter put that out there.

“But not on command.” Miles pouted.

“Hey, that’s okay.” Sorrel stepped up.

“Yeah, but we need him to do it on command.” Hog pointed out.

“Yeah. If he can’t do much and is too new, he will get killed.” Peni pointed out. Like the little prick knew.

“Stop that, he’s brand new.” Sorrel tried to break through their talking.

“That’s why we can’t bring him along, Sorrel. We can’t get him killed.” Gwen turned to Peter and dragged him away from Miles. “Peter, you have to send the kid home to wait it out.”

“Guys, you can’t be like this…” Sorrel took another step before he saw the others and the looks they were giving him. He got quiet and turned to Miles, who watched them sadly. “Miles…”

Miles shook his head and turned invisible. Sorrel’s senses tingled and he reached out for Miles. He took a step forwards, only to take a step back as the exit platform went up.

“Wait, c’mon Miles come back.” Peter called out and stepped up behind Sorrel. “Miles!”

Miles didn’t come back down and the group stared as he left.

“It’s for his own good.” Hog spoke up first.

“He’s better off left alone to cool off.” Peni sighed and scratched her neck.

“We need to focus on the task at hand.” Gwen turned from the platform and Sorrel shook his head. He didn’t like how they had basically ran Miles away. They ridiculed him.

“I’ll start to work on the goober thingy.” Peni accepted the computer and turned to this universe’s Peter’s computer and started to work.

Sorrel walked to the side table and picked up the picture of MJ. She looked beautiful and young. Sorrel put the picture back down and went over to Peni and watched as she coded. He watched the code fill the screen and frowned at it.

“You can’t code it this way, Peni.” Sorrel spoke up at her errors.

“What do you mean?” Peni stopped typing and looked up.

“You’re approaching this wrong. The coding of the original one is different. You need to synthesise the code to look like the original coding.” Sorrel explained. “Yours is too different.”

“This coding is from the past. I don’t know this type.” Peni sighed and looked frustrated. “Do you want to try it?” 

“Yes.” Sorrel nodded and took the keyboard and mouse from her. He quickly undid her coding and redid it to match and act as a neutralizer and then destroyer. His hands worked quickly and he peered at the screen as he filled the screen.

Peni watched Sorrel closely and she tilted her head.

“So you can code really well?” Peni asked.

“Yeah. I go to a school for technology. Coding comes as a plus. Can’t leave your projects without command.” Sorrel shrugged.

“Do you think we were too hard on Miles?” Peni was rather quiet now.

“Yes.” Was Sorrel’s only answer as he finished the final lines.

-

“Thank you, May.” Peter smiled at the woman as she watched them all get situated in the large living room.

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I can do.” May smiled at them. “There are extra pillows and blankets in the closet if you all need any. And remember, if you make any more food, please clean up after yourself.”

The group nodded and situated as May flicked the light off and left them.

Sorrel laid on the ground by the door, curled up in blankets and around a pillow. He listen to the others start to snore and fall asleep one by one. He slowly took out his aids once he knew they were all either dozed off or asleep. He put them inside of his suit belt and slowly got up. He could see Gwen looking through her phone, glancing up as she dragged his blanket past her. Sorrel kept walking, barely glancing at her for more than a second.

He slowly placed his pillow next to Peter, who opened an eye to look up at him. Peter whispered something that Sorrel couldn’t hear, but Sorrel assumed he asked what was wrong. Sorrel slowly laid next to Peter, his back to Peter and sighed. 

“I just… I just need to sleep next to someone.” Sorrel whispered and curled around his pillow. His knees brushing his hands.

Sorrel’s senses helped him feel the movement behind him, arms slowly coming over his side to rest over his own hands. He could feel Peter move closer, his stomach barely touching Sorrel’s back. Nothing else besides Peter’s hand on top of his and Peter’s chin coming to rest on the top of Sorrel’s head came into contact, giving him enough personal space. Peter’s hand slowly started to trace letters onto his hand.

“It will be okay.” Was what Peter traced.

“I hope so.” Sorrel said sadly before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.


	4. Car Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"I have these thoughts, so often I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought, 'cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence. Sometimes quiet is violent.** \- Car Radio, Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> Sorrel has feelings over other's losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually listened to this song as I wrote the Sorrel and Miles scene, so ig listen to it there.
> 
> @Lixxeau on Instagram has some drawings of Sorrel for you guys! I actually got motivation for making another chapter because someone sent me a really nice message about this and I want to start exploring his actual universe and some more shenanigans.
> 
> Also, I purposely change scenes. Mostly because I'm too tired to do it word for word or totally accurate, but also because it's technically an AU with Sorrel there.

In the morning, the group all sat around, waiting to see if Miles would show up. It was quiet and if you ask Sorrel, rather boring.

Sorrel walked over to the couch where Noir was laying down, Ham was at the far end and Peni stood near the doorway. Sorrel had a Rubix cube in his hand, one that he found laying around upstairs. He hopped onto Noir’s leg, which gained a grunt from the retro hero.

“Can you see color, Noir?” Sorrel asked. Peter and Gwen looked over from where they stood to watch what would unfold.

“No. Everything is a bleak and sorrowful world of monochromatics.” Noir gave a dramatic answer before focusing on the young spiderling on his legs. “Why?”

“Just wondering.” Sorrel shrugged and started to mix up the Rubix cube.

“Sorrel, don’t mess with him.” Peter chidded and Sorrel shrugged. Sorrel could see Ham sit on the edge of the couch and watch. Peni moved to hand Peter the flash drive on a necklace. 

“What do you have there?” Noir asked and Sorrel had to hide his grin. He caught him. 

“It’s called a Rubix cube. It’s a puzzle.” Sorrel held up the now scrambled cube. “It’s fun. I have a handful of these back in my dimension.”

“Interesting….” Noir reached out and took it in his hands. “Are these different shades… colors?” 

“Mmhm.” Sorrel smiled and watched him try to slowly solve it. 

“This looks impossible.” Noir brought it closer to his face before pointing at yellow. “Is this purple.”

“Nope.” Sorrel smiled and watched as Noir kept fumbling with the Rubix cube.

Sorrel’s senses suddenly kicked into gear and he pushed himself up more. He guessed his alternates could also feel it because they all looked up right before Miles burst through the door.

Peter shot towards the teenager who was panicking quickly and tried to see what was wrong.

“My uncle- uncle Aaron! He’s the prowl-! Prowler!” Miles stumbled over his words and truly looked terrified.

Sorrel felt tense and so he quickly pulled his aids out and snagged his mask up with his headset, switching the components on. He let the legs lift him up as they tried to talk to Miles.

“Is anyone following you?” Gwen frowned and approached. “Miles, did anyone follow?”

“I-I don’t know.” Miles shook his head.

Sorrel felt dread climb up his throat and he backed up from the door.

“Guys it doesn’t feel right.” Sorrel warned. He knew his senses were probably greater due to his hearing being shot.

The door banged once, making them all jump.

“Miles, you need to go.” Peter said before they all tugged their masks on. “Now.”

“Get ready.” Sorrel hissed out and the door slammed open. Doc Ock stepped in and they all tensed up.

“Oh great, it’s Liv.” Aunt May said and Sorrel tensed up. Did May know Doc Ock?

“Well hello. You were very easy to track. Thank you for that.” Liv smirked and more of the big bads came into the room. Sorrel tried to keep up with all of the voices around him but they blurred as he tried to calm his senses back down. 

Sorrel joined the fight as it started. A lot of tumbling to grab a flashdrive. Sorrel punched the scorpion man and turned quickly when his senses blared up. He saw Miles standing in the middle, coming in and out of invisibility. The Prowler had walked in. Miles dodged around him and sprinted out of the room. Sorrel cursed quietly and followed quickly. 

Sorrel watched as Prowler chased Miles around and tried to intervene but got pushed to the side. Sorrel followed them still, up to the roof. He paused in the hole and watched as Miles took his mask off and had a moment with his uncle. Sorrel felt his heart break slightly as his uncle realized he had almost killed his nephew. Sorrel was about to go back down to help the fight when his senses blared and he looked back up on time to see Miles’s uncle get shot. 

Sorrel activated the golden legs quickly and shot out of the roof.

“Get him out of here!” Sorrel yelled out to Miles and turned his body to look at Fisk, who tried to shoot again, but missed.

Sorrel jumped up and barreled towards Fisk, not caring about the gun. He sent a leg out and it knocked the gun out of his hand. Fisk took a step back as the golden legs landed and held Sorrel above him. 

“I’ve watched you and that woman destroy lives. I will not let you ruin that boy’s life.” Sorrel hissed at him.

“Woman… Vanessa?” Fisk’s face twisted into anger quickly.

“I don’t care.” Sorrel went to shoot a web at him and attack him, but something collided with one of his legs. He looked down to see the metal guy that Sorrel didn’t care to learn his name. Sorrel moved away from the blows and shot webs at him. He then heard a car start and turned again. Fisk was getting away.

“Kid! Let them go.” Peter’s voice called out from the house and Sorrel cursed quietly.

Sorrel watched as they got away quietly. They drove away and Sorrel felt angry. Why did they have to get away? Fisk just killed his own guy. A kid’s uncle. That wasn’t okay. Sorrel turned back to Peter and dropped down next to him.

“Peter we have to go get Miles. He can’t be okay. His uncle was dying. He was shot.” Sorrel started and stood in front of Peter. Peter looked down at him with sad eyes. The others came out with May and watched quietly. “Peter, we can’t just let him be by himself. I have to catch up with him.”

“Sorrel, buddy.” Peter put his hands on Sorrel’s shoulders, making him still. “Give him a small bit of time. Process it.” 

Sorrel stared up at Peter, looking into his eyes. 

Peter’s eyes were full of the same pain that Sorrel felt for Miles. He looked worried and just as upset. But there was something else there. Knowledge. Understanding. Experience. Wisdom from being older. He knew exactly what was happening and the feelings. Peter, unlike Sorrel, had lost his aunt and uncle who raised him. Sorrel was only a small child and wasn’t close to Ben. His May was alive.

But Sorrel remembered Peter crying for days in his arms. He remembered the immediate pain from everyone. He didn’t want anyone to go through this also.

“I’m going to find him.” Sorrel spoke up. “May, I’m sorry to leave you early but I’m going to find him.”

Sorrel turned from them and shot off.

-

Sorrel looked up to Mile’s window. He could see Miles moving around. When his book came flying out, Sorrel extended his mechanical legs and caught it midair. He pushed himself up to the window and slowly entered, putting his hand on the side and putting his feet on the window still. The legs retracted and Sorrel took his mask off, putting in his aids. He gingerly stepped into the room as Miles turned to look at him. His eyes were red and he wiped his face. The room was a mess.

“Miles…” Sorrel whispered quietly and stepped forward, putting down the book to hold his arms open slightly. Miles seemed to debate it before hugging Sorrel. Sorrel let him cry for a minute, pressing his face into Sorrel’s shoulder. Sorrel closed his eyes and rubbed Miles’s back slowly, trying to sooth him. As Miles calmed down, he slowly let go and took a step back.

“Thank you…” Miles wiped his face and Sorrel smiled at him.

Sorrel sensed something behind him and he turned to see the group come in.

“Peter… I’m sorry.” Peter started. “We’ve all been there.”

The others nodded, looking down for a second. Sorrel watched them huddle around.

“Buddy, we can all assure you that it’ll all be okay.” Peter put his hand on Miles’s shoulder.

Miles nodded and turned to look at his book. As he did that, the door opened and they all moved up to the ceiling. Miles’s roommate came in. He walked around an sat down. They tried to move some to stay out of sight, but he turned fully towards them and looked up. He froze and they all froze also.

“Do… animals talk here?” Hog mumbled and that shocked him out of his frozen state, making the kid fall.

“Oh shit.” Miles dropped and picked the kid up. The others dropped to the ground and Peter motioned to the window. Sorrel suddenly understood. They had to go now.

Miles tucked the kid in and turned around. He stopped when he saw them around the window.

“Bye…” Peni waved and hopped out. Noir and Hog followed, waving.

“What…?” Miles frowned.

“We gotta go.” Peter explained.

“Bye Miles…” Gwen took Sorrel’s hand and moved out of the window. Sorrel followed slowly, giving him a sad look and ducking out.

They hovered outside of the window as Peter explained it all to Miles. Miles protested and it broke Sorrel’s heart as Peter pressured Miles for the first time. Miles failed and Sorrel looked down at his hands. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. Sorrel slowly put his mask and headphones on, tucking his aids away.

Peter came out and motioned for the group to follow. The others followed, but Sorrel stayed a second longer to look at Miles sadly sitting there.

Sorrel then zipped away, his chest hurting.


	5. Quater Past Midnight / A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"And they say she's in the Class A Team, she's stuck in her daydream. Been this way since eighteen. But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries. They scream the worst things in life come free to us."** \- A Team, Ed Sheeran
> 
>  **"It's a quarter past midnight as we cut through the city ... It's a quarter past midnight and the speakers are blowing. Yeah, yeah, we want the bodies on the billboards, not the lives underneath them. Yeah, yeah, yeah, and now we're crawling up the walls again. And it's a quarter past twelve and you said we'd leave this place in dust, and fall from heaven straight through hell. We never know what we have. We never knew what we had."** \- Quarter Past Midnight, Bastille
> 
> -
> 
> They infiltrate Fisk Tower, and finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the Miles Morales Universe. The final chapter will be a special from Sorrel's universe.
> 
> I'm making another story to continue what happens and it has to deal with the MCU. If you read this and want to see a more original story and take on the MCU, please go ahead and read it once it comes out! I'll be double posting today here and then once chapter 6 is up, I will start posting the MCU one. This will be cross posted on Tumblr under the username Lixxen with art!

“At midnight we will get to Fisk Tower. Peni will figure out how we get inside.” Peter informed the group and they nodded. 

Sorrel stood to the side, sitting on the recently repaired coffee table in May’s living room. Sorrel took inside the room. It was put together by the crew when they had gotten back. May was grateful for the help, and they were glad to give it. 

“I’ll make sure that the cameras don’t see us.” Peni reassured them.

Sorrel could feel the grip of anxiety and sadness gripping at him. It itched at his throat and his eyes. He could feel the buzzing of the electricity around him. The energy of so many bodies around him. It was slowly adding to his emotions. He could hear small clicks from the A/C ticking away at him. He chewed his lip before getting up and quietly going up the stairs. He could see the others look at him as he pulled his hearing aids out. He shoved them into his pocket and reached the second level. He went to the hole in the roof and jumped up. His hands caught the open ledge and pulled himself up. He got onto the roof and crawled over to the ledge and sat down. He curled his legs to his chest and hugged them. 

Without his ability to hear, his other senses compensates for it. It was cool outside and he could tell it was going to rain overnight. The humidity was gathering and slightly moving. He could still feel the energy under him, but it was better than all around him. He could smell the sawdust from the broken wood, and the iron from Miles’s uncle’s blood just a few feet away.

Even though Sorrel had his powers for two, almost three, years he still wasn’t fully able to control them when when he got like this. His anxiety and emotions made him unfocus and loose the grip of pulling his senses into a handleable range. Right now, Sorrel was worrying about them getting home. He was worried about his family. His friends. Miles.

Sorrel took a deep breath and moved his head slightly. Tears formed in his eyes and his lips trembled as he breathed out of them. His family… did they watch the TV as he disappeared into the black abyss? Did his parents call him or did the school call him to tell them that he had gone missing? Did Peter automatically call him when he saw the news? Someone had to get him disappearing on video.

Sorrel felt the wood and tiles shift under him and he didn’t look up as someone sat next to him. He took a deep breath and he could smell oil from pizza and a men’s deodorant coming from the person. Peter.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder and he didn’t look up at first. It was when the hand moved to his back and soothingly rubbed in between his shoulder blades did he look up. Peter was looking down at him with a sullen face. Peter lifted up a hand and pointed to his ears. He wanted Sorrel to put his aids in.

Sorrel slowly brought them out and put them in.

“Hey, kid… are you okay? Were you crying?” Peter frowned.

“I… I’m okay…” Sorrel wiped his face off and looked to the city line. “I just… I know our plan won’t go smoothly. My gut is telling me it, and when does it ever go well?”

“We’re all worried over that. But we know we will. We always do.” Peter put his arm around Sorrel, pulling him into his side. “Now tell me what’s actually bothering you, kid.”

“My universe… I know people saw me disappear in perfect view. People would have recorded it. They always do.” Sorrel leaned into the hold. “My Peter… he loved Deaf Spider. He said it’s cool to have a superhero with a disability, especially one that I can relate to. He would have seen it and automatically call me. I always answer him so he would know something was up and called my friends or my school. They will know I’m missing… my family will be so torn over me.”

Peter sighed and Sorrel could feel him sag slightly. 

“Kid, your family will worry, but when you get back they will show you how much they truly love you. You are the luckiest person alive to have them and they’re the luckiest to have you.” Peter seemed genuine. “I wish that I had a version of you all in my life. Well, Hog, Noir, and Peni are all variants of me, but they’re so different from me. You guys are making me wish I didn’t have to go back to a life. May is gone and I’m pretty sure me and MJ are forever totalled. I… just because I was afraid of having kids.”

Sorrel was quiet after Peter spoke and tried to show his sympathy through leaning against him more.

“Look, what I’m trying to say… is that when you get back everything will be okay for you. Your family will just pass it off as whatever you say.” Peter sighed again. “You’ll get home, I promise.”

Sorrel nodded and hugged Peter.

\--

The group stood above Fisk Tower, on its roof, watching the party bellow them. 

“I can’t believe he is throwing a party for the dead Spider-Man.” Sorrel grumbled as he watched Fisk talk on the stage. 

“Alright, team. Let’s go.” Peter lead them inside. Sorrel followed through the ceiling put on the tie that was handed to him. They got SP//DR and Peni to dress up as a table and they lead her through quickly. 

They passed MJ, who was getting up and Sorrel saw Peter stop and turn to her.

“Peter!” Gwen hissed and looked ready to punch the elder spider as he started to ramble about bread to his alternate ex wife. Gwen finally just apologized to Gwen and dragged Peter off back to the group. They made it to the elevator and Sorrel watched as they jumped in one by one. Sorrel was the last one to jump down and he free fell for about a minute before he shot a web and lowered himself down the last few feet. Sorrel got to the group and silently followed them out and towards the collider. They knocked out some guards and got inside of the large room. It was almost terrifying how large it was. Sorrel briefly wondered if he could lift one part of it. Well, he probably could.

The others started to creep along the roof as Peter went towards a control panel.

“We’re almost there, guys. We can finally go home.” Gwen sounded ecstatic and Sorrel grinned under his mask. 

“It was really great to meet you all.” Sorrel told them. “Even if it was brief.”

“Same to you all.” Noir nodded. 

Hog went to speak when Peter yelled out. They all turned to see Doc Ock grabbing Peter and a group of guards running up to them.

“Scatter!” Gwen commands and they jump off to different dirrections and start to fend off the guards.

“Someone get Peter!” Sorrel calls out while dodging a punch. He was up against a guy who was probably two times his size. A bit outmatched in size, but strength Sorrel would win.

Sorrel punched the man and pushed him off the ledge and into the emptyness under them. Sorrel huffed and turned to fight the men who were running up to him. It turned into a group fist fight and Sorrel wasn’t about this. The collider had turned on and the energy in the room was feeling tense and charged.

As Sorrel ducked another fist, he noticed a black and red suit zip by and get Doc Ock off of Peter.

“Miles!” Sorrel laughed. Gwen turned from where she was and called out also to him.

In the moment he wasn’t paying attention, a chunk of concrete that came off of the expanding buildings came flying towards Sorrel. It hit his side and he heard a small breaking coming from inside one of his pouches and he winced. He hoped it wasn’t his aids.

He jumped off of the slab he was on and helped the others fend off the outer layers. It was a peace of cake keeping them out from the source. The others just had to get the others and get to the button and port.

Sorrel could see Fisk appear behind the glass, watching with anger. He didn’t move towards them, but just watched as he barked inaudible orders to the men around him. 

“Sorrel! We are gonna open up the portals!” Peni called out and Sorrel turned towards his group and shot out towards them. He swung over and joined them on the wall.

“Make it quick, I think Fisk is gonna make his move.” Sorrel informed and they nodded.

“Peni, you first.” Miles informed as he brought up a Japanese viewer.

“Thanks, you guys. I’m gonna rebuilt SP//DR and make you guys proud.” Peni smiled. They nodded and watched as she nzzled her spider. She then jumped off and dived into the portal.

“Hog.” Miles pressed something and it brought up a Comic Sans menu. 

“Here, Miles.” Hog handed him a cartoon mallet. “It’ll fit in your pocket and help you.”

“Thanks…” Miles seemed hesitant but smiled at him.

“That’s all, folks.” A tear escaped his eye and Hog drifted off before plummeting down. 

“Okay… Noir.” Next came a black and white screen. 

“I’ll keep the cube. Figure its mysteries.” Noir nodded towards Sorrel, who smiled back and nodded.

Noir left and Sorrel moved up some. Miles pulled up Gwen’s universe and they slid up their masks.

“Friends?” Miles asked. Gwen grinned and fist bumped him.

“Of course. Friends.” Gwen then looked to Sorrel and held out a hand. Sorrel pushed his mask up and smiled, taking the hand. “For the both of us, you go back to your dimension and tell you family how much you love them. Give… Peter a hug for me.”

“I promise.” Sorrel smiled and kissed her hand. 

Gwen slowly let go and nodded at Peter, who nods back. She pulled her mask back on and gracefully jumped off. She disappeared into the abyss and Miles brought up Sorrel’s.

“Sorrel… you’re such a great guy.” Miles smiled at Sorrel. “Thank you for being there.”

“You’re welcome, Miles. I wish you luck once we get this fixed. You deserve the world. I wish I could help more.” Sorrel hugged him. Miles squeezed him before letting go. Sorrel turned to Peter and launched himself at Peter.

“Woah there, kid.” Peter laughed.

“Peter, you can fix what happened with MJ. I know she loves you. I promise you can fix it.” Sorrel mumbled into his shoulder. Peter pat Sorrel’s back before they let go.

“Kid, I’ll try my best for you.” Peter smiled at him.

Sorrel smiled and nodded, but quickly got distracted as his senses picked up something. He turned to see a large rock coming towards them.

Sorrel gasped, jumping forward and trying to kick. He kicked a tad bit too early and a loud crunch was heard as his ankle broke against the force and angle, making Sorrel scream out and fall. The rock hit the panel and Sorrel could see the hologram glitch to “Avengers” as Sorrel plumeted into the portal.

“SORREL!” Miles yelled out the same time Peter yelled out “Kid!”, both of them reaching out, trying to catch him.

The last thing he saw was Miles’s face turn to anger and look up. Then everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the Miles Morales Universe. The final chapter will be a special from Sorrel's universe.
> 
> I'm making another story to continue what happens and it has to deal with the MCU. If you read this and want to see a more original story and take on the MCU, please go ahead and read it once it comes out! I'll be double posting today here and then once chapter 6 is up, I will start posting the MCU one. This will be cross posted on Tumblr under the username Lixxen with art!


	6. Let Me Down Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Could you find a way to let me down slowly? A little sympathy, I hope you can show me. If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely. If you're leaving baby let me down slowly."** \- Let Me Down Slowly, Alec Benjamin.
> 
> “Just minutes ago, our local and beloved vigilante, Deaf Spider, had been taken by something. It seems that he had disappeared in plain sight.” The reporter informed. Her face looked worried and it disappeared to show someone’s recording from their phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what is happening in Sorrel's universe when he disappears.
> 
>  **http://lixxen.tumblr.com/tagged/Sorrel**
> 
> That's the link to the AU tag on my Tumblr! It has all of the characters mentioned in the story from Sorrel's universe! Well, besides the normal Spider-Man universe characters.
> 
>  **The sequel, Blitzkrieg Bop, is now up!** But it is only chapter one when I post this. Please check it out for the rest of the story and Sorrel getting home!

**“Sorrel stood up and shot a web out. He launched himself up and off the roof, swinging out. He went to let go and shoot a new one when the area around him started to warp.**

**“What the hell?” Sorrel cursed and yanked his hand away from the bubbly black warp. He heard a scream from above as more of it spread towards him.**

**Sorrel started to free fall and he could see people and cars stopping to stare at what was happening in the sky. Sorrel screamed and the last thing he saw from the world he knew was the frightened faces of his people.”**

-

Gabriel and Margret were sitting at their table with their friend group, laughing at some joke that their friend had said. After explaining Sorrel was studying up in the dorm, they seemed to not to question it and just went along normal.

Anya, a Russian-American girl, sat next to Gabriel. She had dark red hair (that was long and straight. She had straight cut bangs), brown eyes, and a plain black face mask you would see in anime or KPop pictures on her face. Underneath was a nasty scar from her childhood that covered her jaw. Her mother is Russian and her father was American, but her parents split before she was born. She instead married a Hispanic man, leading up to her knowing English, Russian, and Spanish. She is a silent girl, but very kind and sharp. She was one of the top students in their grade. Sorrel seemed to really like her, and confessed that he had a crush on her and another kid.

Across from Margret was Alexandre, a French transfer kid that barely knew English and was Sorrel’s other crush. She got together well due to Sorrel speaking French. Alexandre had blonde hair (that was shaved on the right side and flopped from the top to the left side) and green eyes. He is a chatty kid and tries his best to socialize and learn English. He came over through a program and was assigned to Sorrel as his buddy. 

They all sat in the dining hall with about 3 other kids from their class, talking and laughing away. It had been about an hour since Sorrel left and that was when things went to hell. The dining hall was a large room with tables throughout and the walls had food and drinks out for them. It was an easy system. They were allowed to control the TV’s, as long as no one had requested something. Currently they were watching some action movie from the request of an underclassman group.

“SOMEONE TURN THE TV TO THE NEWS!” A kid suddenly yelled out and jumped onto the floor, holding his phone.

“Hell no! It’s out turn for the TV!” The leader of the group who were watching the movie called back.

“I don’t care! Just do it! It’s about Deaf Spider! Something happened!” The kid on the table spat back.

Someone from another table jumped up and grabbed the remote, turning on the local news.

“Just minutes ago, our local and beloved vigilante, Deaf Spider, had been taken by something. It seems that he had disappeared in plain sight.” The reporter informed. Her face looked worried and it disappeared to show someone’s recording from their phone.

 _“Hey! Look! It’s the Deaf Spider!”_ The guy called out.

Deaf Spider was swinging by and you could see a lot of people stopping and watching. It seemed like another normal video until he went to shoot another web. He pointed his toes like he normally did and disconnected the web. Then as his arm came back out, it looked like the video glitched and he was suddenly falling from about 60 stories high.

A person screamed from the side of the phone and the cars started to stop around them.

 _“EVERYONE MAKE A GROUP WHERE HE WILL FALL! WE CAN CATCH HIM!”_ Someone yelled out and peopel started to get out of their cars and gather. 

A scream came from the small vigilante as he sped up in his decline. Then it happened.

Black started to glitch and bubble around him and the person zoomed in. Deaf Spider struggled as he tried to get out but with one last scream and look at the crowd bellow, the vigilante was swallowed whole and the black bubbling disappeared. The video was quiet as the people processed it. Then someone far away screamed. The video cut off them.

“The authorities have no idea what had happened to Deaf Spider, but there has been an investigation started to find the missing vigilante.” The woman then turned it to another host for a new story.

The hall was quiet before people started to yell and talk, demanding more information and cries of fear.

Gabriel and Margret turned to look at eachother in fear. That was their best friend.

“Is he… gone?” Gabriel asked finally.

“It seems so…” Anya stared at her food, like she was contemplating something, her sharp eyes loosing their edge. 

“Fake?” Alexandre filled in. They would praise him from the proper fill in if it wasn’t depressing.

“Hey, someone should tell Sorrel. He cares a lot about Deaf Spider and looks up to him.” One of the girls said outloud.

“I’ll… I’ll call him.” Margret pulled her phone out and pretended to dial him.

The others watched and she waited a few seconds to make it real.

“Hey, Sorrel. Did you see…” She paused and pretended to be cut off. “Yeah. We all know. Me and Gabriel will come up. You don’t want anything right? You said you had microwave ramen earlier.”

Margret looked at Gabriel, who had wide eyes.

“Alright, buddy. Be up in a minute.” Margret hung up and turned to Gabriel. “He knows and he’s upset. But he wanted help on an assignment. You coming up, Gabe?”

“Yeah. I’m done eating.” Gabriel stood up and Margret followed him to throw away the rest of their meal. They rushed out quickly and sprinted up the stairs.

Once they were safetly inside Gabriel and Sorrel’s dorm, they closed the door. Margret stood there a second before collapsing on Sorrel’s bed and crying.

“Hey, don’t cry please.” Gabriel whispered as he walked over to Margret. “He will be back.”

“Will he?” Margret cried into the comforter. “He’s gone… we don’t know what happened.”

“Exactly. He will be okay.” Gabriel hugged her from the side and let her cry it out.

-

Peter was sitting around with MJ, Harry, and Gwen in their apartment when the news suddenly cut into their episode of Friends. The new report played out and Peter slowly sat up, his hold on MJ slowly slipping away. 

“What…?” Peter whispered. The others looked shocked also.

“What is going on?” Gwen asked. 

“I don’t know, but this can’t be good.” MJ looked to Peter, who seemed upset that his favorite public figure had basically vanished in thin air.

“I’m gonna call Sorrel.” Peter announced and picked up his phone. He stood up and left the two girls on the couch with Harry, who was quiet. 

Peter pressed Sorrel’s contact and put it to his ear. He stood to the side, watching the report quietly as the ringing went on and on. That didn’t make him feel any better, especially when his voicemail came up.

“Fuck.” Peter cursed.

“Did he not answer?” Harry asked as he got up.

“No… he almost always answers me. He looks up to Deaf Spider and I wouldn’t imagine him not being up right now.” Peter stared down at the phone in his hand. Was this happening?

“He’s probably passed out. His roommate probably doesn’t want to wake him up and ruin his night. You know Sorrel. Once he’s up, he may be dead on his feet but he’s up.” Gwen pointed out as Harry passed her. 

“Peter,” MJ got up and slid her arms around his waist. “We can call him tomorrow. He’s okay.” 

Peter nods and sat his phone down.

-

In the morning, Peter wakes up a bit early with MJ. He knows Sorrel normally wakes up this early to get ready before the rest do.

Peter picked up his phone and sat next to MJ on the couch. He dialed Sorrel’s number and put it on speaker. Just like last night it rang out for about a minute until voicemail hit. Peter sucked in a deep breath and tried again. But this time, someone answered.

“Hello? Are you trying to find your phone? It’s around 59th and 10th.” A voice that Peter didn’t recognize asked.

“I’m trying to contact the owner of this phone.” Peter’s voice sounded strained. “Where did you find this phone?”

“It was laying near the enterance of an alley by 59th and 10th. You don’t think…” The unknown voice trailed off.

“We haven’t been able to contact him.” MJ spoke up. “He’s a 17 year old deaf kid. Really smart. He always answeres us. This is his cousin and I’m his cousin’s girlfriend.”

“Ah shit, a kid in this part?” The man cursed. “Why is a kid in Hell’s Kitchen?” 

“We… don’t know. He usually goes on walks, but with his friends from his private school.” Peter informed. “Is there anything else of his? Like a wallet, backpack, jacket laying around?”

“No, sorry man. Nothing.” The man sighed. “He probably just dropped his phone. Don’t think of the worst possibility.”

Peter bit his lip and MJ put her hand on his shoulder. 

_“The signal ends here.”_ A familiar voice came through the phone. It was muffled and male. _“Margret, search around for his phone.”_

“Sir, who is that?” Peter quickly asked.

“Two kids. They’re rumaging around looking for something.” The man answered.

“Is it a girl with blue hair and a brown haired boy?” MJ asked.

“Yeah, do you know them?” The man sounded confused.

“Yes! They’re his friends. The technological kids. Oh my God they’re trying to find him.” Peter panicked. “Sir, what’s your name?”

“Foggy Nelson.” Mr. Nelson answered.

“Thank you, Mr. Nelson. Can you hand them the phone? I can look you up later and give you reimbersment for this. You… you could have just helped us find him.” MJ smiled at the phone.

“It’s fine. I promise. I have to go find my friend Matt a lot. He likes to get lost.” Mr. Nelson’s voice then dirrected away from the phone. “Hey kids, I found this phone ringing and I answered it. You looking for it?”

 _“OH MY GOD!”_ Margret’s voice gasped and her voice became clearer. “Yes yes! Thank you sir!”

There was rustling before Margret’s voice was talking directly to them.

“Peter?” Margret asked. “Do you know where Sorrel is? He didn’t come back last night. He said that he was gonna go on a walk after he did homework and he just never showed back up.”

Peter started to shake and his breathing picked up.

“No, we tried calling before and he wasn’t answering. We think… we think he got kidnapped.” MJ answered for Peter and put her arms around him.

Panic spread through Peter and he felt like his life was crumbling down around him. Sorrel was gone and left without a trace. His phone was the only thing left. 

“Hey, kids. How about you take his phone back to school. You need to go to class. We will come get you two after class. Okay? We gotta call his mom and dad.” MJ pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

“Alright… goodbye, MJ.” Margret hung up.

MJ sighed and pulled up Sorrel’s mother.

“Peter, we need to call his parents.” MJ talked quietly to Peter. “It’ll be okay. We will find him.”

Peter nods and pressed call.

-

Weeks passed and people were aware that both the vigilante and a local disabled kid were missing. Investagations were made and people made a shrine for the lost vigilante and put up things for the child.

“We have found out that there theres been some type of disruption where Deaf Spider disappeared. Some type of energy or decay.” The news anchor said solemly. “We are just hoping that he comes home to us.”

 

\------

**End - Continue in Blitzkrieg Bop**


End file.
